


Dangan Ronpa trigger happy there you have it

by Earlysunsetsoverchicago



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Also Monomi's evil, Aoi is a Vegas gambler, Celeste is an heiress and everything she wants to be, Chihiro is a ball player in a league of his own, F/F, F/M, Kirigiri is an up tight hall monitor daddy's girl, Leon is a fan Fic writer who regrets his life choices often, M/M, Mondo is an asshole model, Naegi is a noir detective, Sakaura is a super trooper, Sayka is actually nice, Togami is Celeste's pool boy, Touko is a bad ass MMA fighter called genocide Jill, Yashiro is a gentle programmer, also Mukuro's boyfriend, and a biker, and warning, ishimaru is a scared idol, junko is still the mastermind, ratings will change, talent swap AU, the lucky mastermind, we're going all out this swap, yamada is a book snob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 14:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7577602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earlysunsetsoverchicago/pseuds/Earlysunsetsoverchicago
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the longest thing I ever wrote</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dangan Ronpa trigger happy there you have it

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be weird but it will make sense... Eventually. The backstories changed with the talents also so all will be explained later

  
_The desk I woke up on was as unforgiving and cold as I expected highschool to be. My head hurt like a son of a bitch._

_I look around at what I can only describe as a class room covered in the most tawdry of animal wallpaper. For the vague things I remember I was at hope's peak academy. Why was I here? That I had no clue_

_As I stood in front a group of people who are probably my fellow classmates I Said the only thing that came to my mind in this situation like this_

“who the fuck are you people?”

_A tall guy who was well dressed standing in front of me turned around to sneer down at me. I could recognize his face but couldn't place his name, but considering that we're hope’s peak academy it was normal. Everyone who was anyone that was special was here and I guess this jerk was no different. I guess he was a model by his fashion choice and was probably a few suits short of a deck by his anger out of me just asking a simple question. I could also smell the Axe scented arrogance and testosterone on this douche to know that this ain't gonna end well._

“Same to you midget!”

“who the fuck do you think you are calling him a fucking midget!”

I _heard an angry high pitched voice call out nearby. It doesn't sound like any girl I’ve heard before or any gut I've heard either but then walk across the gym dragging a baseball bat behind him was a small boy in a baseball uniform and a look on his face that could raise more hell than a box made by lucifer himself._

_The kid made his way to glare up at the giant standing in front of me and crossed his arms before the went off at each other_

“Only the most important person here pipsqueak!”

“Oh yeah?”

“yeah!”

 _The small brunette swung his bat over his shoulder almost hitting me in process. Damn this kid needs to be more careful or he could kill someone like that_.

“my baseball bat would disagree with that!”

“fucking bring it on string bean”

“what the actual fuck _…” I muttered to myself. Great I was locked stuck in class full of screwballs._

_I watched them like they were a couple of trained monkeys at a circus. I just couldn't believe what I was seeing, the kid on the baseball uniform was actually holding his own against a guy twice his size… Well until he was picked up by the back of his shirt but he still didn't stop kicking and screaming._

_As I'm watching the shit hit the fan in front of a person runs into break them up. It was another guy but he was as beautiful as a girl. From how he looked he was probably an idol with his pretty boy haircut and flashy clothes_.

“Mondo stop! This fight isn't worth it!”

“Shut the fuck up Ishida!”

 _Just as Quick as Ishida came to break them up he was knocked to the floor by Mondo. I rushed over to him, he was in a state of shock but that didn't stop him from crying. I held him, staring into those sad dying Suns of eyes he had as he held onto me for life as whimpers and soft cries escaped from behind soft lips and gapped teeth_.

“By the rules of hope's peak academy I hall monitor Kirigiri demand that you stop this disturbance of the peace or you will be pink slipped!”

_I look up to see a lilac haired  girl flashing her hall monitor sash with determination set deep in her eyes. She wasn't scared of anything._

“You think I'm scared of a little girl?”

“Yes I do, people like you only act out to fill the void of discipline left inside of you by negligent parents. I've written up your type before, I know rich delinquents too well.”

_Damn this chick had a loud mouth on her and a brass pair of balls to go up against someone twice her size. I salute you hall monitor Kirigiri, you're one hell of a woman._

“Kyoko, he’s not worth your time.”

“Please can we just listen to Junko and stop the fighting to just get along.”

_A freckled faced blonde with a side ponytail with a scrunchie wearing a jean jacket and blue nightgown put her hand on Kirigiri shoulder. Standing behind her was a tall man with dreads in a ponytail wearing glasses and dress shirt. From what I see I guess that's her boyfriend with how protective he acts of her._

“Yeah chill out Kiri, let the genocider handle this for you.”

_A girl who had dark purple hair and was dressed as an MMA fighter said gently pushing Kirigiri to the side as she looked like she ready to square off with Mondo who just sighed and dropped the wiggling baseball player who kicked him in the back of the knee._

_As I'm watching this going this go down with a crying Ishida in my arms there's an announcement in a high pitched child like voice that strikes fear into Junko's face._

“Attention Student toward the stage please!”

_We all look towards the stage and a creepy pink and white stuffed bunny popped out of the podium. Okay I was definitely dreaming, which is quite a shame. I really wanted it to be actually having an idol lay in my lap and hold onto my hand with our fingers interlocked and I hold his waist._

“Welcome to hope's peak academy killing game sincerely your headmaster Monomi!”

 _Most of us gasped shocked and the words killing game but Junko who started at the ground, Ishida who just kept crying and Kirigiri walked straight to the stage with fiery determination in her eyes and slammed her hand down on the stage together the stuffed animals' attention as she probably gave that thing a death glare_.

“Excuse me but my father is headmaster not you.”

 _Oh wow I guess certain death doesn't faze her_.

“You're dear daddy’o is out of commission sweet cheeks.”

_Kirigiri confidence crumbled and she looked shell shocked and Monomi just laughed in her faced. Damn that bunny was more evil than Satan himself._

“T-that's impossible.”

“Are you gonna cry sweetie? Are you said your pathetic little daddy is six feet under-”

_Suddenly Monomi was thrown up into the air by a muscular woman with white hair wearing and tank top and army cargo pants. Then just like a firework the bear blew up in mid air over the gym._

“Are you okay hall monitor Kirigiri?”

“Great job Sakura, I was betting on you and you did it.”

 _Another rather short girl in a top hat and a magician assistant outfit patted Sakura on the shoulder with a smile_.

“Thank you Sakura, you're a substantial student and I am grateful to know you.”

 _Kirigiri bowed to her and then all of a sudden the ground started to shake like the world was ending. A girl dressed up as Marie Antoinette standing the left of the stage grabbed onto a blonde guy with glasses wearing just tight swim short and an unzipped track jacket to protect her and started blushing_.

“UpupupUpupup, you loser didn't think you'd get rid of me that easily did you. Please I’m not Kirigiri’s dad or Ishida’s Virginity.”

 _The bunny_ _popped up from the podium again and Ishida was writhing in my arms crying at that statement, he must be sensitive about that for some odd reason._

 _A dame with blue hair wearing a rising sun surgical mask and a long sleeveless jacket with the symbol for the motorcycle gang black root on it_.

“Wow you're dumber than Junko's fashion choices Maizono. No, I'm not here to insult you, I'm here to watch you kill each other for freedom! Yay!”

_Junko hid in her scarf and The guy with dreads went to hold her. The girl dressed as Marie Antoinette pushed the blonde swimmer out of her way and almost stomped over to the stage as she had a realization of something, what that something is I couldn't say._

“Freedom!? I'm not being trapped in this school with a bunch of peasants!”

“Sorry Madame that's just how the game works.”

_The near shrugged and I started thinking about what it said instead of Ishida crying and an epiphany hit me like lightning on a metal barn during a storm._

“So you're telling me if we kill someone we can leave?”

“Not so fast Durian hair and since you got an injured in your arms I'm gonna give you the basics so you can him looked at. So basically it's a game of clue but if you guess wrong you die the killer lives and vice versa. Now would you please take him to the nurse's office to shut him up. I can't stand crying while I'm trying to talk.”

_I nodded, This has to be a dream. I looked down at Ishida and even when he was crying he was beautiful. I brush the hair out of his face and kneel to try to help him stand but I guess Mondo slugging him really did a number on him._

_I awkwardly wrap my arms around him. I wasn't sure how heavy he was going to be but I was very surprised when I could pick him up like he was a rag doll._

“I’ll show you the nurse’s office.”

_Junko gestured me to follow her through a double door out of the gym. I followed her down the dark hallway to the door with the word Nurse on it._

_It was kind of suspicious that we were first years yet Junko knew exactly where the nurse’s office was. I can't ask about it now though not with Ishida in my arms, the investigation had to wait_.

“I'll get the ice pack, can you put him on a bed while I do that.”

_Junko held the door open for me as I walked in the office. I thank her but I feel like there's something off about her but I Don't know what exactly,_

_She follows me in and goes the opposite end of the room as I lay Ishida down and sit down on the bed next to him and he's holding his wrist. He probably broke it when he fell on the floor, which doesn't make much sense considering that he didn't hit the floor very hard. Unless he has Osteoporosis which if he was born with it he'd be a lot shorter than the five. Foot nine like he is and Ishida is also way too light for a 14 or 15 year old boy his size. So with all these variable in my mind I came with the only reasonable explanation, Ishida, the ultimate idol had an eating disorder._

“Hey are you just gonna stare at him or are you gonna help him?”

_Junko through an ice pack at me as she crouched down next to Ishida and pressed another ice pack against his bruised cheek gingerly as if he was a child and she was his mother._

“Are you okay Ishida?”

_Ishida cringed at the name and pulled away from her._

“Ishimaru. Ishimaru Kiyotaka. Please just call me Ishimaru Kiyotaka.”

_Ishida must've been his Idol name. And wait, doesn't the last Ishimaru belong to that prime minister that was part of a big scandel a long time ago. That's probably why Ishimaru had an idol name, his grandfather was probably that same prime minister and that probably would sell albums._

“Well nice to meet you Ishimaru, I'm Naegi Makoto. I noticed you're holding your wrist, you broke it didn’t you?”

_I lean closer to him and he blushed as he tries to avoid eye contact with me. I gently take his hand and he flinches as I press an ice pack into it but he gives a small sigh of relief after the initial pain._

“Yeah, I think I might have. Why, does it look bad?”

_He looked up from his wrist and we were nose to nose. I could feel his uneasy breath on my top lip and I saw his eyes dilate and dart away from my gaze. He never pulled away, he was almost swaying closer._

“Umm, sorry to interrupt but Ishimaru if your wrist is broken you're going to need a brace.”

 _Ishimaru and I pull away from each other to look at Junko who was rising slowly from where_ _she sat on the ground next to the bed and dusted herself off_.

“Yeah, I guess I do.”

_Ishimaru was blushing redder than his ruby red eyes. He was so appealing to look at, every bit of him was amazing, like the contrast between his jet black hair and Snow White skin, or eyeliner stain that rolled down his cheeks, even the gap in his front teeth that he was probably supposed to get fixed but never got it fixed probably due to his grandfather’s debts and when he had the money it probably cut too much time out of his schedule but he didn't need the braces, he was perfect just like this._

“So Naegi, what's your talent?”

_Ishimaru asked and I looked up at him and smiled. That's easy my talents…. Oh shit what is talent. I'm pretty sure I have one, if I was on of the reserve course students I wouldn't be in a group of talent course students. Maybe I'm ultimate lucky student? No I can't be, I never enter raffles. From what I remember I know I have a lot medical knowledge and I know how people act so maybe I’m ultimate doctor…. That sounds like a real ultimate and it's what I most likely am, so I told him_

“Wow, that's so much cooler than being ultimate Idol.”

“Or Lucky Student.”

_Junko came back with an arm brace and box of baby wipes. She handed me the arm brace as she started cleaning the makeup off Ishimaru's face which he just let her do with no protest, he's probably used to people touching his face._

_I gently put Ishimaru's arm into the brace and tightened it as much as I could without cutting off circulation and junko got up to throw out the wet wipes she was using_.

“Uhh, do you need any help?”

“Hall monitor Kirigiri and programmer Yasuhiro reporting for duty!”

_Junko, Ishimaru and I turn to look at the door way where they were standing. Kirigiri was holding a giant first aid kit and Yasuhiro was just kinda there probably to check on his girlfriend._

“We appreciate the sentiment but Ishimaru’s all patched up now and he has the most adorable blush on his face I have ever seen!”

_Ishimaru grabbed my shoulders and ducked down behind me, hiding his face in the back of my neck and head._

“I’m not blushing! My face has been red since birth! I-it's hot in here I-I’m wearing a jacket! Just-Just……… Please leave me alone.”

_He slumped back into my neck defeated and wrapped his arms around my shoulders. The carefree atmosphere went awkwardly stiff after that. Kirigiri went to refill her first aid kit and Yasahiro went to stand next to Junko._

“So Ishi...maru are you okay? You took a nasty fall back in the gym and I wanted to see if you're doing okay.”

_Ishimaru lifted his head up from between my shoulders to rest on top of my head so he could look at Yasuhiro_

“I’m okay now but it’s all thanks to our ultimate doctor Naegi here.”

_He smiled into my scalp and Kirigiri turned around with a sigh of relief._

“Thank goodness he's a doctor for a second there I thought you were a drug dealer with that trench coat. I'm glad we have a medical professional with us.”

_She smiles and I just roll my eyes, What kind of drug dealer wears a button up and tie?_

“Excuse me but Ms.Ludenberg told me to get the four of you for a class meeting in the cafeteria.”

 _A skinny red head said breathlessly as he ran into the room holding the door frame. He must have ran all the way across the school to get us_.

“NO RUNNING IN THE HALLWAY!”

_He rolled his eyes at Kirigiri’s yelling but, Ishimaru perks up as he saw the red head. He must have been someone ishimaru toured with which would explain why he’s dressed like a punk rocker but when was the last time an idol toured with a rock band?_

“Oh my god Leon! I haven't seen you since you sent me your fifth fanfic of me and your band's demo!”

 _Okay that explains it. He was a fanfic writers, and from the way his eyes are widening like a deer in headlights he regretted it_.

“Yeah, I'm ultimate fanfic writers…. Uh we should all get down. Celestia’s kinda impatient.”

_Leon turned around and motion everyone to follow him. I helped ishimaru up as Kirigiri followed Leon to make sure he was walking and not running. Junko and Yasuhiro followed after them and then I left with ishimaru._

_We ended up in strangely talkative pairs. Yasuhiro and Junko were talking about…. Memes? I think? Something Internet related though for sure. Then ahead of me Ishimaru and Leon were talking about music and how much they want to start a band. Which, left me with hall monitor Kirigiri. I turn to her and try to make conversation._

“So Kirigiri you were quite the badass back there in the gym.”

“Cursing, Naegi. Cursing isn't allowed in school.”

 _I almost roll my eyes out of my head_.

“But thank you Naegi. Most people under appreciate my work. It takes a lot of work to make someone take a little school girl with a whistle seriously.”

_She rubbed her arm awkwardly and I looked up at her with a smile._

“Well I took you serious. The whole damn class took you seriously when you threatened Mondo.”

_She gave a prideful smile and looked over to me._

“Well if I gave a break to a model I'd have to give a break to everyone. We're all equally famous and talented, why should he get special treatment.”

_Ishimaru overhears us and mutters something. I don't think Kirigiri can hear it but I do, vaguely. He said something about ‘tell my manager and the cops that.’_

  
_Which got me thinking. Ishimaru seem to know Mondo before this with how he knew his name before anyone else did. He also seemed to go into shock when Mondo punched him, almost like he was having a flashback to something painful. Something he didn't think would ever happen again._

“Doctor Naegi Makoto are you even listen to me?”

I _turn to look at the vaguely pissed off Kirigiri standing next to me and shake my head. I must have got lost in my thoughts again. If I space out this much how did I ever get a medical degree?_

“Yeah Kirigiri, I’m listen to you.”

_She huffed seeing through my lie and looked forward, away from me._

“It's okay Naegi, sometimes women get mad at you for zoning out.”

_Yasuhiro touched my shoulder then grunted in pain. Probably from Junko elbowing him in the side._

“I only got mad at you because you forgot to take your ADD medication that you promised me you were taking.”

_They sound like an old married couple. They must have known each other for a long time, but I had to ask to be sure._

“So, not to sound weird or anything but how long have you two been dating?”

“Two years.”

_So I was kind of right._

“On myspace, this are first time actually seeing each other!”

_Or maybe not. Maybe I was completely wrong. This is why I'm a doctor and not a detective._

“Pardon my interruption but how much longer is it until we finally reach the cafeteria fan fiction creator Kuwata?”

_I couldn't see Leon's face but I knew he was cringing by the way he hunched his shoulders and started becoming stiff._

“Uhh, like four minutes Kirigiri. The cafeteria is on the other side of the school ya know.”

She crossed her arms and came dangerously close to pouting like a small child. What's her deal? Why is she so impatient for Ms.Ludenberg’s meeting?

 _It's probably because she was a goodie two shoes. No matter what authority shows up if it's remotely involving her father or his school she obeys it. She knows what her morals are and she'd be damned if anyone wants to change that. She's strong, stubborn and loud. Or what I like to call my kind of woman, if she was slightly less demanding but I'll give her Break because her dad did just do after all_.

“It's about time you peasants showed up.”

 _Ms.Ludenberg was sitting on a chair in top of table in the center of the room fanning herself with her. She was trying to look regal and in charge because it's actually pretty cold in here and she's wearing a knee length short sleeve princess Lolita dress sold only in the summer collection. Not to mention that her long black hair was up in a tower away from her neck besides a few thin curls that wouldn't be able to make her overheat because the only rested on her left shoulder not her entire neck_.

“Now let's start this meeting. We all want to get out of here, yet we all want to live correct.”

_The swimmer standing next to her nodded._

“That's correct Ms.Ludenberg.”

“Thank you Byakuya. Now since we are here to survive I suggest we have rules to prolong that. Do you all agree.”

 _The crowd murmured in agreement and a smirk rose on Ms.Lundenberg’s face as she placed her fan down at her side_.

“Good, now that we all agree time for the rules. Since you commoners are highly dysfunctional with Mr.Oowada in our group I will decide the rules.”

_Mondo who was always in the front scoffed._

“You think you're hot shit don't you!”

“No I think I'm right Mr.Oowada. We were here hardly here for an hour and you have already sent someone to the infirmary as well as started a fight in the gym. So shut the fuck up or I will have my people remove you. Do you understand me.”

_She gestured for Sakura, and genocider to come closer. Mondo huffed and crossed his arms. Man, Ms.Ludenberg can get shit done._

“Fine princess, just don't expect me to follow them.”

“Don't worry Mr.Oowada, it's only your funeral.”

 _She brought her fan up nonchalantly again_.

“So the rules are simple, stay in pairs, don't go out after 9 o’clock, and show up for breakfast each morning for attendance. Which will be taking by Kirigiri, you understand that.”

_Kirigiri saluted her and went ridged._

“Yes Ma’am. You will all report to me every morning for attendance and if you see someone breaking the rules report them to me.”

“That's great hall monitor Kirigiri. Now that we're done here, I expect you all to follow these simple rules of survival.”

_Ms.Ludenberg got up and was helped down off the table by Byakuya. The crowd dispersed afterwards and the cafeteria started to clear out until I was met face to face with the blue haired girl from the biker gang._

“Hi I'm Maizono but, you probably know. Umm, I like your tie.”

_I look down at my solid red tie. It was pretty plain, there was no pattern or anything on it. It was just a solid red piece of fabric around my neck._

“Hi, I'm Naegi. And thank you?”

“No problem, red’s my favorite color.”

_She seemed strangely nice. Hardly the kind of girl who would be the head of the most notorious biker gang in Japan._

“It's a good color.”

 _I hope she picks up the conversation because you can only talk about the color red for so long_.

“So Naegi, what's your talent? I would tell you mine but it's kinda obvious.”

_She rubbed the back of her neck and gave an awkward chuckled. She was pretty adorable, I smiled back at her._

“I'm the ultimate doctor.”

_She looked at me like she had an epiphany that made her realize the meaning of life._

“Oh that's why you were with Ishida, I kinda thought you were like ultimate security agent and you were dating him or something like a princess, well Prince and his knight.”

_She pulled her mask up and I chuckled._

“I wish, and his name is Ishimaru by the way also. But anyway he is pretty cute though.”

“Omg, you like actually like him!”

_I chuckled again. I couldn't help it this girl was so adorable and her happiness was infectious. She was just so excited that she was right._

“I guess you could say that Maizono.”

_I could tell by her eyes that she was smiling ear to ear before she calmed down slightly._

“I’m just so happy that even during such an awful event there is still love.”

“Well love does bring hope, and hope’s just kind of what we need in this situation.”

_I shrugged, I wasn't much for giving spiels about hope but I felt like it was the right thing to say. I don't know why, I just think hope is important that we shouldn't lose._

“I wish had somebody to love. I want to give someone hope. I'm sick of just being a delinquent biker.”

 _She gave a wistful sigh and rubbed her arm. I put my hand on her shoulder and gave her the best piece of advice I had_ .

“Maizono there are plenty of hopeless people here, pick the most pointless loser and just say hi. A pretty girl like you talking to them would really make their day.”

 _She looked at me and smiled. I smiled back and took my arm off her shoulder. She turned to me and bowed_.

“Thank you Naegi-San! Can I call you Naegi-San?”

_I chuckled and nodded yes._

“Thank you Naegi-San, I’ll take your advice to heart I promise!”

_She ran off and I decided to check out the room. The only person besides me in the room was genocider. I haven't seen much of her but she does seem interesting, I guess I should talk to her._

_I walk over to her and touch her shoulder. She goes stiffs and faints, so much for that interaction. I walk over her and head to the kitchen to cook up some conversation._

_I open the door and I'm greeted by Sakura and the girl in the tiny top hat who munching on a box of rather delicious  looking donuts._

“Uh.. Hi, I'm Naegi.”

_I say awkwardly and top hat girl turns around with a donut in her mouth and swats at Sakura's arm. Her voice is muffled by the doughnut but you can still hear it._

“Sakura it’s the fight club boy!”

_Well that's a nickname., does everyone just know me from getting the brunette baseball player to start fighting with Mondo?_

“Asahina, what kind of first impression are you trying to leave?”

“Sorry.”

_Asahina finished eating her doughnut and wiped her hand off on her on thighs that were covered in fishnets, only which added to her Vegas magician's assistant appearance._

“Hi Naegi!”

_Sakura nodded and smiled_

“Hello Naegi, sorry about Asahina’s nickname. She gets like that when she's hungry.”

_Well that explains a lot._

“It's fine I just wanted to pop in and ask if I missed anything when I was helping Ishimaru at the nurse’s office.”

“You were helping the prime minister from the 70s?”

Asahina looked at me like she had no idea who I was talking about. Which she didn't, most people knew Ishimaru’s stage name and not his actual name.

“Ishida’s actual name is Ishimaru. He prefers people to call him that too.”

_Now she looked a lot less confused now._

“Oooh, now that makes sense.”

“You didn't miss anything Naegi besides Monomi’s idle prattle about ‘How stupid we all are.’ And who's on sanitation duty.”

_Well it's a good thing I wasn't there, I can't stand that bunny riffing on everyone._

“Well thank you for telling me anyway.”

“Hey Naegi do you have a talent?”

 _Asahina leaned really close to me as she asked me the question. It was kind of uncomfortable but not extremely uncomfortable_.

“Yeah, I'm ultimate Doctor.”

“So you're a gambler like me!”

_That made no sense and she sounded way too happy about that. And I'm honestly a little offended._

“What are you even talking about being a doctor is pretty important job.”

“You still need to be lucky Naegi. You still need to take a gamble to see if the bones heal. If the medicine works, if the patient’s even worth saving. It's always a gamble. You don't know if you're going to win but you always do.”

 _Wow, she's right. Everything she said basically right, she didn't mean to offend me. She. Just wants me to see some it in a different light_.

“You're right Asahina, I really guess I am a gambling man.”

_I chuckled and she smiled back at me._

“So, Naegi would you like have snacks with me and Sakura?”

“It would be an honor for you to join us.”

 _They both were smiling now. I don't want to be rude and say no, but I also don't want stop exploring. I looked at around hoping to find a clock or something, and I did. There was a standard school clock on the back wall saying it was 5:30pm. I had 3 and a half hours to kill, so a snack break seemed to fit in schedule_.

“Sure.”

_We had a great snack break in my opinion. I really liked talking to Asahina, her point of view on things was really refreshing and Sakura was really cool. She's the ultimate soldier and she talked about some of the countries she's been to as a mercenary. She never talked about the battles or anything, she just talked about all the colorful people and places she's seen._

_The snack break wrapped up around 7:00pm but what was I going to do? I had a great time and I still had 2 hours left so there wasn't much harm in it._

“Thank you ladies for the great time. I'll see you in the morning for attendance.”

“Goodbye Naegi.”

“Bye-bye Naegi.”

_I smile and wave goodbye to them as We head our separate ways._

_I head out the door to the empty hallway. I walk slowly down it and look at each door. They were empty too, not that I expected them to have anyone in them, most people don't like sitting alone in empty classrooms for fun._

_I get to the middle of the hallway and on my left there is a pair of double doors. I look up at the sign above it that said library. I think we have some literary types in this class so I should see at least one person._

_I walk in and I'm greeted with Junko sitting on Yasuhiro’s lap at one of the side tables. His hand was on her upper thigh slowly sliding up and she hand her arms wrapped around his shoulders as she kissed his jaw. It was surreal. I mean there's Horney teenagers then there's this._

_I walked over to them and cleared my throat_

“Uhh, you guys do realize this is a library right?”

 _Hagakure opened his eyes and Junko fell of his lap in shock. This could've gone better_ .

“Please don't tell Kirigiri on us!”

“Owww my head.”

 _Yasuhiro got up and helped Junko up before she sat down on the table. He kissed her forehead and held her hand_.

“Are you okay? Do you want Naegi to look at it?”

_Junko shook her head and sniffled._

“No, I'm fine.”

“I'm so sorry for surprising you guys. I was just a little surprise you were getting it uh, on in the library. I'll leave if you guys want me too.”

_I started awkwardly backing away until Junko turned to me._

“It's okay Naegi, I guess we weren't expecting someone to come along like you did. I guess we should be more careful about that especially because of the age difference.”

 _She gave a soft chuckle and I forced one. This was awkward, especially_ _for me and Yasuhiro. It made me feel downright uncomfortable though_

“What age difference.”

“Yasuhiro’s 20, and I'm 15, so it's like 5 years.”

_Okay that's strange, I thought the age of consent was sixteen but I think it's okay if they're in a romantic relationship but that has to be determined by a parent and why do I know law? I'm a doctor, there's no reason I should know law._

“Okay… I'm just gonna go.”

_I answer back with a shrug, I really wasn't concerned about that anymore. I was more concerned over my sudden knowledge of law._

_I walk further into the Library trying not to have an identity crisis until I bump into a large wall of person. I look up and it was a rather heavy man in a sweater vest. He turned around slowly and shot me a look. Shit, now I have to apologize._

“Excuse me.”

“I'm so sorry, I just got lost in my thoughts. I'm Naegi, nice to meet you.”

 _I hope he's not mad about this. I'm really done with starting anymore trouble today_.

“So was I, I'm Yamada. I got a letter from a certain female that I am absorbed in. So excuse me if I can't talk to you right now.”

_I don't why but everything he said sounded kind of creepy. I don't think he meant it to, maybe it was just his heavy breathing or the overall tone of his voice but, it was a little off putting._

“Yeah okay,it's fine. It was nice to meet you.”

_He didn't even react. I just shrugged and walked away. Across the library Ms.Ludenberg sat with a completely smitten looking Byakuya looking at her, completely absorbed by what she was saying. I was tempted to go over there but I think I interrupted enough people today._

_I check the clock on the wall above Byakuya and Ms.Ludenberg, it's 8:00. God how long was that fucking hallway!? Doesn't matter, I still have a good amount of time to get to my dorm? I guess we're sleeping in dorms._

_I sigh and make my way out of Library and down the hallway. I walk for what feels like 20 minutes until I get to start of the dorm rooms. They have the picture and name of the person who's room it is on._

_I reach my door and go to open it but it's locked. Shit. I shove my hands in my pockets and pull out a… Student access card? How did I get this? You know it doesn't matter as long as it opens my door. Which it does._

_Just as I was about to call it a night Ishimaru came flying down the hallway like someone was about to kill him._

“Naegi can I please, please room with you tonight?”

 _He was breathless and begging. I look up at his flushed red face and his puppy dog eyes, I can't say no to that_.

“Of course, do you want me to stay in your room?”

_He shakes his head no violently no as he clings to me with his good arm. Something was definitely horribly wrong._

“No please, I just need you tonight.”

_That sounded oddly sexual but as I look at him I see he’s bleeding. Someone was really trying to kill him._

“Okay, just go right in.”

_I open the door and he rushes in an I follow in after him and shut the door._

“Thank you Naegi, you have no idea how much this means to me.”

_It took him awhile to take off his boots but after he did he sat down on my bed._

“You're bleeding.”

_He just sighed at me stating the obvious and just looked at the floor._

“I know, I Fucked up.”

_He started cradling his head in his hands and I kneeled down in front of him._

“I can fix that cut if you want me to”

_He lifted his head and nodded. I gave him a soft smile and went to the bathroom to check if there was a first aid kit there but the door was jammed. I turned it the other way and it opened, strange._

_I get into the bathroom and I check behind the mirror and sure enough it was there. I walk over to Ishimaru who was sulking and pull out a antiseptic wipe._

“I hope you don't mind if I ask but, who did this to you?”

_I start wiping the blood off of the Side of his face and he still remained quiet, probably trying to gather his thoughts._   
_I take out a butterfly bandage and peel off the back. As I go to place it and he starts talking._

“Mondo…he-he tried to kill me.”

 _Ishimaru was close to tears. I quickly put the band aid on his cheek and sit next to him and wrap my arms around him_.

“It's okay Ishimaru, you're okay. You're safe now.”

 _Ishimaru leaned away from me slightly and covered his face with his hands_.

“I-I don't know, I-I just don't feel safe when he's around anymore.”

 _His voice was breaking, and it hurt watching this. He looked so sad, so broken_.

“Anymore? Ishimaru this happened before?”

 _I was so concerned and he just put his feet up and started hugging his knees as he_ _started to cry_.

“We use to date, he wasn't that bad at the beginning I-I thought I saw something nice and beautiful inside of him but then… But the his brother Dayia died and it went away. Things started happening and I couldn't talk to him anymore. I wish things were different than what they are, maybe if took the death a different way or maybe if he never made me famous but, that's not reality. That's not a possibility anymore. He hurt me in ways that I can't even-”

_He choked back a sob, probably not wanting to touch upon it._

“He's the I can hardly eat, I-I just don't trust food that I can't see made or open anymore.”

_Wait a minute…_

“Ishimaru, did he used to drug you?”

_He started sobbing, I was correct, probably_

“I don't want to talk about it.”

“Can I ask you one more question Taka?”

_He stayed quiet, I didn't know if that was a yes or not but I just kinda guessed it was._

“Why did you try to break up the fight if you're so scared of him.”

“I didn't want anyone else to get hurt, chihiro looked so defenseless like I did and I thought if I could help him then I'd finally get over it in away but I didn't. I can't, I'm just too fucking weak.”

_He was close to sobbing. I probably shouldn't have brought up the subject. I brought him closer and kissed his cheek._

“I'll sleep in the shower if you want me to.”

_He shook his head and blinked back a few tears._

“No please, can we share the bed I just need to see someone when I wake up. I don't want to wake up all alone.”

_Okay, that was oddly specific but if I get to wake up to that face I'm up for it._

“Okay, Ishimaru do you want to go to bed now?”

He nodded and I let go of him.

_“I'm just gonna go and get changed in the bathroom okay.”_

_I get up and take off my trench coat before loosening my tie. I toss my jacket on my desk which was right in back of the bed for some odd reason._

_I got the bathroom and strip down to my undershirt and boxers before walking back into my room to see Ishimaru folding his clothes on the table in just his brief and horizontal black and white t-shirt that was a contrast to the vertical striped pants he was wearing earlier._

_I slowly walk up to him._

“Taka, are you feeling okay?”

“Yeah, I'm okay.”

_He brushed his hair behind his ears and I got a quick glance of his inner arm and wrist and I noticed faint scars there. I wasn't going to ask him about them. He had enough heartache for one day._

“How do you wanna do this?”

_This was really kind of awkward for me but Ishimaru seemed pretty relaxed with this._

“Are you okay with facing each other?”

“Completely.”

_He smiled and crawled into bed._

“Thank you so much Naegi. You have no idea how much this means to me.”

_I chuckled and turn off the lights before I crawled in next to him._

“It's fine Ishimaru, you don't need to thank. Let's just get some sleep.”

“That sounds like a good idea.”

_He smiles at me as we fall asleep._

_We slept like that until 2am when Ishimaru shot up in the middle of the night to shake me awake_.

“Naegi I heard screaming.”

_I roll my eyes and sit up._

“Ishimaru, it's probably just in your head.”

_I yawn and he got up._

“I know What I heard.”

_He grabbed the Ornamental sword off the table which I had no idea why I had._

“Ishimaru you seriously can't be thinking about going out there.”

“I have to.”

“Fine but I'm going with you.”

_I sigh and get up to follow him to the hallway._

_We make it out to the dark hallway were the only ones out there until a wide shadowy figure leaves the girls side of the hall and looks around. We quickly back into my room and discuss the murder we might have witnessed. We didn't sleep after that, not one wink._


End file.
